Spring Fever
by DCYin Yang Twins
Summary: Zuko barges in on an uncoming surprise. What's going on?


"Spring Fever"

It was a bright and sunny day. Everything was warm and breezy throughout the woods. All animals were calm and quiet. Each of Zuko's fire bending followers were sitting quietly, chatting with each other or dozing off. Even Uncle Iroh snoozed by the tree's shadow. But, somewhere in a pond, Zuko threw rocks at the fishies (my version of fish) thinking about the Avatar…yet again. And among the highest trees, Shonen (my friend's character for Zuko) and Kiara (my character for Zuko) talked about anything they could think of like normal girls.

"Hey, hey!" Kiara said trying to catch Shonen's attention.

"What?" Shonen asked curiously. Kiara jumped up and down shaking the branch with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa! Watch it! We might fall!" Shonen said while holding onto the branch.

"Okay okay! Ummmm…I see something soothing from here…what is it?"

"Ummm…" Shonen peered and looked around, "You mean Zuko throwing rocks!"

"NO! But it is pretty soothing…Okay umm…just look around and tell me a number of places!"

"Uhhh…hey look a spring?"

"That was fast…..How did you know."

"No, I was trying to show you the spring."

"Oh….Anyway, you wanna go in?"

"But what about the firebender dudes?"

"There miles away from the spring! They won't even notice!"

"Okay let's go!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kiara shook the branch with excitement again and it snapped causing the both of them to fall down. They both slammed against the ground, but Kiara was safely seated on Shonen's back. "COOLIO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I might have to think that over…." Shonen said sarcastically. She pushed Kiara off and then dusted herself. Kiara had the annoyed expression and pushed Shonen down, then got up. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO SUCK UNCLE IROH'S TOE!" Kiara teased right after stepping on Shonen's head and running quickly.

"COULDN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER ONE?" Shonen said, trying to keep up.

At the spring….

Shonen and Kiara looked around the spring for any disturbings. But there was none. It was all neat and warm as they expected. Kiara found the nearest branch she could find and quickly stripped her clothes off (Don't worry, they are wearing towels). Then, Kiara put her clothes on the branch.

"I can't wait to get in!" Kiara squealed.

"Then get in…." Shonen suggested.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiara. Then she jumped in and eased down. "Ahhhhh….Shonen come in! The water's great!"

With that, Shonen stripped off her clothes (like I said they are wearing a towel) and placed it on the branch along with the towels. "BONSAI!" Shonen yelled as she dived in. She eased down and they both sighed, and then laughed.

Mintutes passed and Shonen's brother, Tori, came along.

"Hey gals," he said in a nervous matter, "May I join you?"

Shonen Turned to Kiara and asked, "That okay to you?"

"Yeah, besides, he's an idiot," Kiara said sinking down into the water.

"Okay, hold it. Tori, you are wearing underwear or boxers, right?" Shonen asked.

"Of course! I remembered today!" Tori said proudly.

Kiara looked at him and flinched, "So what about the other days?"

Tori stood there speechless.

"Nevermind! I don't want to hear it! Just c'mon in with us!"

Tori smiled with joy and quickly stripped off his clothes, but he was just so quick he accidentally did something wrong…

"OH MY GOSH!" Kiara yelled covering her eyes. "PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! MY EYES ARE MELTING!" It just so happened that Tori accidentally slipped off his underwear by mistake.

"TORI! PUT THAT BACK ON! YOUR SCARING US!" Shonen screeched.

"Oh, oopsie," Tori said, scratching his head. He slipped on his underwear, then jumped in. The water, surprisingly, got bubbly but Kiara and Shonen didn't seem to notice that considering it was a spring.

3 minutes later, Tori was turning redder and redder that it got to the point that he exploded onto the highest tree. Kiara and Shonen didn't see that either. Then Kiara noticed that Tori wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Shonen," Kiara asked.

"Yeah?" Shonen answered.

"Where's your bro?"

"I don't know. He's very tempered…I think he blew up…Ah, who cares…Wait a minute….Did you notice that the spring suddenly stopped bubbling?"

Kiara looked down and found Tori's underwear, "Ewwww….."

They looked at the spring with a weird expression, then at each other. They jumped out and dived in another spring that was next to them.

"Your brother is weird," Kiara explained.

"Yeah, I know!" Shonen agreed.

"I mean! How could he fart that long! He held a longer record than I had!"

"Uhhhh..not what I was expecting, Kiara."

"What?"

"Forget it."

At the pond…

"Great. Where are those girls?" Prince Zuko said looking around. "Probably fighting over me again. I better stop them before they kill each other….Hey wait, maybe I should just stay here and wait a little longer… Nah, Uncle will never forgive me."

Zuko walked through the woods in evidence that he would find them. He checked the resting ground, but the firebenders suggested that he should check the highest trees named Bob (Cathy like Bob). They weren't there. The only signs of evidence were a torn piece of **SHIRT **and a broken branch. Zuko examined the stats of the tree and found that there was writing. It read:

**KIARA AND SHONEN ARE NOT IN THE SPRING! AND I AM NOT KIARA! **

**Sign, **

**Kiara **

"Idiot," Zuko concluded. He ran towards the spring thinking that they were just examining it. But boy, was he totally wrong!

"Kiara, Shonen! I've been..."

"ZUKO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shonen screeched. "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD FOR A GUY TO BARGE IN ON A WOMAN'S BATHING?"

Zuko blushed and quickly covered his eyes, "Oh! Sorry! I didn't know you gals were…"

"QUICK! LET'S THROW ANYTHING WE COULD THROW AT HIM RIDICULOUSLY!" Kiara stated. "GO! FRYING PAN OF DOOM!" Kiara threw a frying pan at Zuko and he flew back.

"GO PIGGY OF PIGGYNESS!" Shonen yelled as she threw a piggy at Zuko and fed on his baldness.

"Where'd you find that pig?" Kiara asked with a shocked expression.

"In the spring silly!"

"Uhhh..yeah…right..I'M GONNA THROW ROCKS NOW!" Kiara picked up a huge, brown rock and played with it (considering she is an avatar). "I SUMMON CHOCOROCK!" She threw it exactly at Shonen's piggy and it ran away with it, trying to eat it.

"You damaged my piggy!" Shonen gasped.

"It was in the way!"

"No one damages the piggy!" Shonen trampled on her and they fought until one would give up. Zuko backed away and walked back to the resting place thinking that they were both insane. They stopped and stared at Zuko as he walked down.

"He's so hot…" Kiara drooled.

"Did you see that? He looked straight into my eyes! We were meant to be!" Shonen said with sparkly eyes.

"What? NO! He was totally checking me out!"

"What's there to check out!"

"That's it!" Kiara took out her frying pan. "FACE THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!"

"Oh yeah? WELL, FACE THE PIGGY OF PIGGINESS!"

So they got back to fighting and this is how the story ends….THE END!


End file.
